Meredith Grindlewald
by sbauer2332
Summary: Meredith is the granddaughter of one of the most powerful wizards in the world. Voldemort tries to turn her to the dark side.
1. Chapter One: Grandfather

Chapter One

The Grandfather

The sun had yet to come up when Meredith climbed out of the tree trunk she slept in the night before, her jet black hair sweeping behind her. It had been 4 days since she escaped Durmstrang, certain that she would be found any day, she kept moving.

Her grandfather spoke of a great wizard, a wizard almost more powerful than himself. She knew that's who she had to find to reach safety, Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of her rival Wizarding School, Hogwarts.

Meredith had never been to Hogwarts of course, as she spent all her time at Durmstrang locked in a broom closet doing her lessons in private sessions. Professor Karkaroff was under strict orders from Lord Voldemort to not let her out, he knew someday she would be valuable.

Voldemort was a dark wizard, he was nearly destroyed 14 years ago when he tried to kill an infant. There has been questions as to why he needed to kill the child. Some say there was a prophecy that said that boy would grow to be the end for the Dark Lord, others say he was just that evil.

Since then he has gained his power back and is trying to once again, to take over the wizarding world. Voldemort hated muggles, even though he was half muggle himself. He wanted to rid the world of anyone not pure of blood. Meredith knew she was atleast safe for that reason, he wouldn't waste a pure-blood. Some were afraid to even say his name, but not Meredith, she knew her grandfather was more powerful.

Meredith looked around to make sure no one was watching, then she transformed herself into looking like a completely different person. Her long jet black hair melted away to short blonde hair. Her sky blue eyes changed to a deep brown, then she shrunk from her normal towering height of near 6 feet to just over 5 feet.

Meredith was a metamorphmagus, she had the ability to change her appearance at will, with out the use of polyjuice potion. She also was taught to morph into an animal, an animagus. It was highly rare to possess the talent of an animagus, let alone a metamorphmagi.

But, that is one of the reasons Voldemort wanted Meredith locked away. She had a few other highly rare magical talents, she knew he wanted to turn her to the dark side and join forces with him, that it why she ran away. Meredith was searching for Hogwarts, she knew relatively where it was, but that wasn't good enough to apparate there, had she a broom she would take to the sky but that would make her more visible and easier to find.

It was nearly noon now as Meredith reached the top of a hill, she looked around hoping to see the peaks of the castle but was unlucky. She took a seat and pulled out some food from her bag, needing a fire to heat up her soup, she could have it cold but she needed to warm up anyways.

Deciding the hill wasn't the best place to start a fire she headed back down into the woods, gathering sticks along the way. Finding a cozy little spot nestled next to the hill she started to assemble the sticks.

Meredith then checked around her again making sure she wasn't being watched, walking around the campfire in about a ten foot radius. She held up one hand with her palm facing outward, with her other hand moving downwards. She was making a shield around her campsite, so that anyone walking by couldn't see her.

Meredith then turned to her fire pit, staring at it as it ignited with flames. Not only could Meredith use non verbal magic, she also could perform magic without a wand. A very, very, rare talent indeed. She was an exceptionally young powerful witch. At only 18 she possessed magical talent that took others their whole lifetime to obtain.

Yet another reason Voldemort wanted her kept from the world, he wanted to find a way to control her, to use her to do his bidding. He tried the Imperius curse to control her, but she was able to block it. He even tried the Cruciatus Curse to torture her, hoping she would give in, but she was much to powerful.

Voldemort knew it was because of her grandfather that she was so talented. He wasn't scared of much, but her grandfather came close. Her grandfather was Gellert Grindelwald.


	2. Chapter Two : Goodbye

(Three years prior to the last chapter)

"Meredith! Hurry! Professor Karkaroff should be here any minute!" Yelled Beatrice

The sound of running footsteps echoed through the house. A squeel of excitement could be heard followed by the pounding of feet down the stairs. "I'm all ready!" Meredith proclaimed.

"Where is your trunk?" Her mother asked firmly.

"It's already outside" Meredith replied beaming ear to ear.

"I can't believe you're going to start at Durmstrang this year. You've grown too fast" Beatrice sighed as she stroked her daughters black hair out of her face.

"I wish grandfather was here" Meredith said as she looked out the window.

"I tried to ask if he could be allowed to come but I never recieved a reply" her mother said sadly.

Their moment of silence was broken up by the sound of three strong raps coming from the other side of the oak door behind them.

Merediths eyes lit up and she squealed again as her mother turned to open the door.

On the other side of the door stood a tall man with a wire like goatee. He smiled slightly, if you could call it a smile, and revealed yellow teeth. His cold blue eyes made Meredith uneasy.

He reached out his hand, "Professor Karkaoff" Beatrice slowly shook his hand. "My father has said so much about you" She replied. The professors eye narrowed as he said, "I'm sure it was all good" and he let out a small chuckle.

"You must be Meredith" The Professor said dryly. "I...i..i...yes" Meredith stuttered. She reached out her hand to receive her new Headmaster. He ignored her hand and turned his attention back to her mother. "We will travel by Portkey back to the castle, we will be leaving in 5 minutes, say your goodbyes" as he turned away, his sleek silver furs glistened in the sunlight.

Meredith looked at her mother and she could feel the tears filling her eyes. "I'm going to miss you mother" Beatrice was holding her tears back as she embraced her daughter. "Go along now, I'll see you on holiday don't worry." She kissed her daughter on her forehead as she pulled away.

Meredith started to walk outside and she turned to give her mother a smile. When she turned back around, she found herself engulfed in her Headmasters shadow. She looked up and met his gaze. "Are you ready?" he asked flatly. Meredith could barely find her voice to answer him so she just nodded. He turned and stalked away and she followed him.

They had been walking for about an hour when they finally stopped on top of a hill. There was a single tree standing all alone. When they reached the tree Meredith turned to see all around her, the view was breathtaking.

She noticed a bit of smoke billowing in the distance, her stomach turned when she realized they had just walked from that direction. She whipped around to ask her Headmaster if they could go back to check on her mother. Before she could say a word, they were spinning for what seemed like 10 minutes.

She landed on a hard cold stone floor with a thud. As she tried to stand, Meredith was shoved back to her knees. She was in loads of pain, she looked up at Professor Karkaoff and could only get out the word "Mother" between her sobs of pain. Karkaoff stepped closer and kneeled down besides her. Grabbing her face with his cold clammy hand, he hissed "You'll never see your mother again" He released her face, but before she could draw a breath, he smacked her hard across the face. "Get used to it witch" He spat on her as he stood up to leave.

Meredith curled in a ball and cried herself to sleep.


	3. Chapter Three: The Plan

Meredith's eyes slowly opened. Everything was blurry and dark. All she could smell was musty and wet. She tried standing a fell back down several times, her legs were weak. She didn't know where she was, how long she had been there, and why she was there.

Meredith finally made it to her feet, she swayed for a moment before she regained what little strength she had. She looked over at her trays of food she never touched. It's not that it wasn't good food, it always smelled and looked delicious, but she wasn't giving them power over her. Right as she kicked the trays over, she heard footsteps approaching her cell.

She stepped as far away from the door as possible. Her back pressed up against the cold damp stone wall. The sound of low chatter outside her door drew her attention. She stepped closer to try and listen. "He is growing inpatient, she needs to start her training soon." One voice muttered."She won't even eat, why would she begin studying" A different voice answered. "Then make her" the first voice barked back.

Meredith jumped back against the wall before her door flew open. A man in mask walked in quickly and slammed the door behind him. He raised his wand and aimed it right at Meredith, "Crucio" He yelled as a red light shot from his wand. Meredith fell to the ground and screamed. Her throat was burning, she felt as though her body would explode from the pain.

Then it stopped suddenly, she was still sore all over, as if she had fallen down 100 flights of stairs. "Eat your damn food or I'll do it again" the voice snarled at her. Meredith whimpered as she crawled to her tray of food. She wasn't sure how old is was, they brought her many trays and she never touched one. She ate everything off of all the trays in her cell. The masked man stood by the door and watched.

When she was finished, he walked up to her as she sat on the ground. "Up" he said. Meredith stood, her legs shaking beneath her. The masked man leaned in close, his mouth right next to her ear. "That's a good girl" He stood up straight, he reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear. He turned and walked away without another word.

Meredith's legs gave out and she fell back to the ground. She cried herself to sleep yet again. What seemed like only 30 minutes later, Meredith woke up to the sound of her cell door slamming. She sat up straight, her body still sore. Professor Karkaoff was standing in front of her with two masked men. "You will take lessons from these two. They will teach you the ways of Dark Magic. There is a plan in place for you by someone very powerful. You should feel lucky"

Meredith opened her mouth to speak, but before she could her face was met with hard slap. "You will not speak unless we ask you a question, do you understand?!" Karkaoff yelled. Meredith nodded through her tears. "The Dark Lord only needs your body, he does not need your mouth." Karkaoff hissed.

Karkaoff left the cell, leaving the two masked men alone with her. The mask only covered the top half on their faces, but she could still see their evil grins. One of them summoned a desk and a chair. The other grabbed her by the back of the neck and shoved her in the chair.

One of the men leaned close and she could feel him smell her hair. "You will be here a long time, so get used to us" His laugh made Meredith's stomach flip. What could the Dark Lord want with her, wasn't he dead? She heard rumors that people didn't think he was defeated in the first place, just weak and hiding somewhere. She would rather spend the rest of her life in that cell then serve the Dark Lord.

Meredith decided then, she would learn every bit of what they were going to teach her. She would learn it and more. She would play along and pretend to go along with their plan, but in the end, she would make sure they all suffered.


End file.
